


Take This Off

by Lajoco712



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lajoco712/pseuds/Lajoco712
Summary: The best way to get over is to get under? This is terrible advice. However in this case for Poppy exactly what she needed after an unexpected visit from her ex. Please bare with me through my first ever smut. I had actually forgot I wrote it. LOL. Enjoy. And per usual all main characters belong to Lilydusk.
Relationships: Julri/Tora (Midnight Poppy Land), Poppy Wilkes - Relationship, Tora (Midnight Poppy Land)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Take This Off

Gyu had been stationed at Poppy’s place for a few weeks now. The job was easy. The security guard booth was air conditioned, and besides the occasional solicitor that he had to turn away everything had been quiet. It was early Saturday at the start of his shift. The steam from his coffee cup highlighted in the sun that had started to peek through the clouds. The residents of the complex would be up and about soon. His focus was mainly on the balcony with the potted plants per a certain someone's instruction.

Gyu reached for his coffee cup and was surprised to see a young man around his age of 23 at the gate. The man was on the phone asking to be let inside. “Babe we gotta talk this out, come on let me in.” Gyu could tell by the look on his face that Babe was not giving him the answer he wanted. He had hung up the phone and began to look around. His attention had turned to Gyu in the security booth. “Hey bud be a friend, I need to go up to apartment 253.” Oh shit. He thought. He wanted to see Poppy? Tora’s Poppy. “Thats a no can do friend, if the miss wants you up there she will have to call down and give you permission.” Gyu’s eyes had scanned Poppy's balcony where he could see her silhouette now from the window. To his surprise she had opened the balcony door and stepped out into the sun. “Please man she's my girlfriend we're just having a small argument, you know how it is I’m sure” This guy was not getting the clue. He wasn't getting in, and Tora would kill him if he did.

The phone rang down to the security booth. Ext 253. Poppy. “Narrin View Apartment Security, How can I be of service?” Gyu answered. He had never heard her voice directly to him; as he waited for her answer on the other end of the line. Only in passing when she was greeting Tora at the gate, or saying thank you to a cabby that had dropped her off. “Hi my name is Poppylan Wilkes, I live in unit 253. Is there a gentleman down there speaking to you?.” “Yes ma’am he's still here.” “You can let him through the gate. I will be down in a moment.” Shit. Shit. Shit. “I guess it's your lucky day, she is letting you in.” The man rolled his eyes at Gyu and pushed his way through the gate as it clicked open. Gyu had his phone out before he was all the way through. Tora’s name was easy to find as he started to text. “Hey man sorry to wake you up, someone is here to see Poppy. Someone I don't think you’re going to like.” The response was almost immediate. “I’m on my way.”

Poppy had gathered a box of Julri’s things together the day after she had walked in on him with Mimi. She planned to ship it off but had been so busy with work she hadn’t gotten around to it yet. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She wasn't ready for this conversation. How dare he show up to her home, demanding to be let in so that they could “Talk it out”. There was nothing to talk about anymore. She pulled her hair back into a thick ponytail, her pink tank top stretched as she bent down to pick up her pair of jeans that laid on her bathroom floor. “You can do it Pops, there isn't anything left to say. Give him his shit and get him out.” She bounced into her jeans. “Lets go.”.

Julri waited on a bench inside the courtyard. He had thought this conversation over in his head at least a hundred times. He would tell her that it was a mistake, that she was worth waiting for. He was sorry he had broken her trust. Men have needs, and if she would give him the time to show her what those needs were they could make it work. He looked back to the security guard who slowly raised his coffee cup to him in a sort of cheers manner. Julri rolled his eyes again. This guy takes his job a little too seriously he thought to himself. Turning back around to see Poppy with a box coming down the stairs. She threw it at him landing off to the side at his feet. “Baby no need to throw things, I just want to talk this out.” Poppy didn't even blink at his words. Her lips formed a straight line and her brows were furrowed together as she stared him down. “I can see that you're angry, you have every right to be. Poppy people make mistakes. You know that once guys get started they can't stop. I’m sorry.” Still nothing. She was going to make him work for it. Julri reached down for the box and started carefully putting the items back inside. 

There were pictures of them all through high school, little trinkets he had gotten her over the years, a few of his shirts, and the key to his house. “Mimi didn't mean anything, I had been a little stressed out from work and school. You know not being able to see you. I was lonely” The red had started to form in her cheeks. But it wasn't her normal pinky blush he was used to seeing. It was heated, like she was burning up from inside out. “I see,” she finally said. “You were lonely, so instead of coming out here to see me like I’ve been asking you to do since I got here, you decided to put your dick in someone else.” Her words were venomous laced with so much acid that he felt the sting. “Baby you don't need to talk so loud, you don't need everyone else to hear you like this.” 

Tora’s car had pulled up on the side of the building. He had started walking over to Gyu’s booth. Hoping he could stay out of sight unless she actually needed him. He was trying to give her as much privacy as possible. Gyu sat in the booth waiting as Tora stood next to it. “Whose this clown?” “He said he's her boyfriend.” Tora eyed him quickly, his frown immediate. “Told you that you weren't going to like him.” Gyu patted his friend on the shoulder waiting for the show to continue. “You think I care about who hears me? Because I dont.” “I care about how I just wasted 4 years on you, I care about you taking everything you promised me and completely shitting on it” “You’re misunderstanding me Poppy. I already said she meant nothing. Come on lets go for breakfast, you will feel better with some food in you.” “I am not going anywhere with you. I dont want to see you, I dont want to hear you, I want you out. Here is your stuff. Please leave.” Julri was tired at this point. This girl, his girl, was clearly upset. He didn't think she was wrong, but she had always been so quick to forgive him in the past. “Poppy please what do I have to do to make you get it? “I do get it.” “I get that we have very different ideas about where this conversation is going.” “I want nothing else from you Julri.” “ What did you find someone else or something?” He had actually felt his heart crack at this idea. She would never. She had talked about getting married to him since sophomore year. 

Tora was not one to ease drop but he could feel his breathing stop as he waited for her answer. Gyu stared him down waiting for instruction. “I dont know.” she had responded. “Even if I did, it's none of your business.” She had spat out her final words. Julri’s patience had thinned. He was tired of her attitude. “Does he know that you don't put out? That you're a fucking nerdy ass 21 year old virgin, who would rather read about giving blow jobs than actually giving them?!” Tora had enough. He stood from his hiding place behind the booth but before he could take a step, he saw her throw the punch. Poppy’s fist landed square with Julri’s nose. The crack behind it could be heard all the way in the booth as Guy's mouth dropped open. “Oh shit man she's got a great right hook” Tora nodded slowly in response he already knew this from personal experience. Maybe she wouldn't be needing him after all. “Bitch are you kidding me?? Poppy what the fuck? My nose? Blood is never going to come out of this shirt? Since when do you fucking punch people? The boy's questions to her were frantic. Poppy stared him down; the splatter from Jurlis nose had left a few red polka dots on her tank top. “Julri you need to leave” He stood in front of her holding his nose as the blood dripped through the cracks in his fingers. “But I love you, and I’m willing to let this go for now.” His anger finally showing in his words as he barked at her. “You let go of me the day you started with her. I’m done.” 

She kicked the box closer to him and turned to walk away. Out of panic he had grabbed her by her arm. Holding her firmly to him. Preventing her from taking any further steps away. “You leave when I say you can leave” “You’re my girlfriend, and I’m done playing nice with you.” Julri’s tone had lowered now, anger filling the voids of his desperation. She wasn't leaving him. Tora could see the fear in Poppy’s eyes and that's all he needed to see. Julri had held both sides of her cheeks with one hand making her lips pucker together. “We're going upstairs, you're going to put on something clean, we will go to breakfast and talk about our plans to move past your little outburst.” He had kissed her then. Hard biting her lip in an attempt to get her to open her mouth to make way for his tongue. He opened his eyes to see her. Only she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were looking upwards at something above him. 

He let go of her face and turned around to see Tora. “Who the fuck are you?” “I’m the someone else.” The smile that appeared made Jurli’s insides curdle. He turned to look back at Poppy. She had backed away from him and was now standing next to the security guard who seemed to be giving her instructions to head back upstairs. Her eyes had locked with Julri. Her lip where he had bit her showed a small drop of redness. She walked over calmly, clearly not showing any signs of fear towards the giant that had invaded the space between them. Poppy waved back Gyu who was frantically trying to get her back upstairs. He didn't want her to see Tora tear her ex apart. Tora looked at her face immediately noticing her lip. He looked down at Julri again. The boy who he was now holding up by the collar of his shirt. Julri attempted to push away from Tora, trembling at the fact that no matter how hard he shoved or kicked he would not be moved. “Just in the neighborhood again?” Her tone was flirtatious to the man holding him hostage. “I was going to ask a hamster to breakfast, looks like her hands were a little full?” She had bitten her lip at him making the blood that lingered on the surface only that more evident. 

“Feel free to lighten the load, but do it nicely.” She had raised her finger to Tora the way a parent scolds a child. Her hand waved in Julri’s direction as she turned to walk up the stairs. “Poppy god damnit are you insane? You’re going to walk away from this?” That did it. Tora now held him upright to his eye level. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be lucky if you can walk at all.” 

Gyu opened the gate to the apartment complex. Tora slammed Julri face down onto the cement. Before picking him up by his hair and dragging him outside the gate. He pulled his gun from behind his back, cocking it close enough to Julri’s ear so that he looked straight up. “If I ever see you around her again, this will be the last thing ya ever fuckign see.” Tora’s gun was now centered in between his eyes. Tears were streaming down Julri’s face. “She loves me, she is going to come back to me.” he muttered. “She can't come back to you if ya dead.” Julri looked up at Tora who now had a small smirk on his face. Gyu stood off to the side with Poppy’s box of his stuff. He pulled out a watch. “Can I have this?” Julri looked at him in disbelief “What?” “This watch? Can I have it?” Tora shooed him off which was enough permission for him. Gyu smiled and saluted as he retreated back to the security booth. Tora’s breathing had slowed as his golden gaze locked back onto Julri. “Tell me what you learned today?” Julri blinked at his question “I’m waiting.” “To leave Poppylan alone” “What else?” “That you will hurt me if I don't?” “I won't hurt you. I will kill you. Know the difference.” Torra let him go after those words. Stepping over Julri and back to the gate. Gyu buzzed him in. The slam of the gate ringing in Julri’s ears as Torra continued to walk away without looking back at him. 

Torra knocked at Poppy’s door. He had taken the steps two at a time. In an attempt to run off the rest of his adrenaline. The door to her unit was slightly ajar. As he entered he found her lying flat, one leg hanging off the couch staring up at her ceiling. “Bobby?” She didn't move. He walked over to her to see her eyes squeezed shut. Tears rolling out slowly. She laid still her left hand squeezing tight her right. The one she had used to punch Julri. Tora took her hand slowly, careful to examine it for any breaks. She had punched him with all her might. “Impressive little hamster, its not broken. But you will be feeling sore for a while.” Poppy opened her eyes to him slowly. “I’m sorry” she finally said something. “What are you sorry for?” “I’m sorry that I acted that way. I’m sorry you saw me that way.” “You have nothing to apologize for. That asshole is lucky you’re the one that punched him and not me.” “What did you do to him?” “I took him outside the gate, I told him to stay outside the gate.” She thought about this for a moment. She knew he was sparing her the details. 

“Can we talk about the lip?” He asked. Resisting the urge he had to take his thumb and trace the coloring that lingered there. While it was no longer bleeding it had become plumper from the bite. “He’s done worse.” Tora was officially ready to kill him. As thoughts of her ex boyfriend doing something worse than what he had already seen filled his mind. “What part of the conversation did you come in at?” Her words bringing him back. “I was there the whole time.” “So you heard what he said about well everything?” “Nerdy virgin? Yeah I got that part.” Poppy’s eyes closed again. Immediately feeling out of the league for this conversation. “I see” She stood up then walking to the kitchen to pull a bag of frozen peas out of her freezer. Avoiding eye contact as she gently held it against the bruised knuckles of her hand. “Tora I’m embarrassed, I didnt.. I dont know what to say.” “About?” “Jesus the first night we were alone together you asked me to sleep with you, now you're here kicking out my ex boyfriend. I can't give you what you need?” “I can't imagine being able to be anything you’ve been with previously. I have no idea what I’m doing. Julri was right.” “Fuck Julri” Tora spat making her jump at his sudden increase in volume. “I dont give a fuck what that idiot thinks about you.” “I dont give a fuck what anyone says about you.” “But you should” “Why?” “Because everything he said is true Tora.” “I was with him for 4 years and I just couldn't do it.” “You think that's why I’m here Bobby?” “Ya think I’m here in the hopes that you’ll randomly open ya legs for me?” 

She looked at him. Tora’s face looked angry or hurt. Which was not the intention of her honesty. “Tora why are you here?” He paused for a brief moment before saying “Because no one looks at me the way you do, no one goes to the grocery store with me, no one talks to me the way you do. And I don't want to go back to knowing what that feels like.” Poppy went and sat back down next to him on the couch. He looked closely at the dots of blood that sprinkled in random places on her shirt. The small rise and fall of her chest as she breathed next to him. Unsure of what to say. “Do you want me to go?” He had asked her. No longer able to stand the silence between them. “No not really.” Taking the frozen bag of peas from her hand. The swelling already starting to go down. He traced small circles on her skin. Watching her face as she seemed to relax at his touch. “What are you thinking about?” looking at her as the question left his lips. “You remember that day you asked for a kiss so that you’d deliver my painting?” “I do.” “Would you kiss me? Like a real kiss though?” Her face unreadable as she asked. Shit was this really happening? He hadn't stopped thinking about their peck kiss and now she wanted a real one? All because he ended up playing saviour of the day. “Sweetheart I’m not sure that you're in the right headspace right now.” She blinked at his response. Thinking carefully before saying “I’m not asking for petty attention. I want to.” 

Poppy’s brown eyes had only grown wider with curiosity as Tora turned to face her. His hands left hers in her lap as he slowly caressed each side of her jaw with his thumb making her blush. He leaned in slowly, grazing her lips which caused her to smirk against him. One of Tora’s thumbs had touched the corner of her mouth before his kiss deepened. Her lips parted slightly as his tongue entered finding hers. His hands were still cradling her face as she crawled into his lap. Now straddling him, Tora managed to snake one arm around her waist pulling her closer. The weight of her against him causing a need for friction. Poppy’s hands had raised to wrap around Tora’s neck. She had broken away from his lips. Holding him still while he watched her carefully for any signs of what she was thinking. Her eyes gave away her nerves before she looked down. “I’m not ever gonna make ya do anything ya dont want to do ya know?” It came out as a whisper in her ear and Tora had meant every word. She nodded at him still looking down at her lap afraid he would see the fire in her eyes that he had started.

He was so different than Julri had been. Strong, patient, honest. Tora raised her chin up with his thumb and forefinger giving her a small squeeze as he let her go. She sat on his lap a few moments longer. Twirling a raven colored strand of his hair with her finger tips. Thinking, Thinking. Tora leaned back on the couch waiting for her next move. On the rooftop she had taken him by surprise with her kiss. Here he was not as ready to push his luck given what her morning had been like. Poppy moved closer to him, her hands moving from his neck to the sides of his face. Her chest brushed up against him as she sat up on her knees. Her face now hovering just above his. Poppy studied his features as she planted a delicate kiss on his forehead and continued her trail down the left side of his face stopping just before she had reached his mouth. Tora’s hands moved from his sides to her lower back as if trying to steady her balance. The pause between them had ended as Poppy’s lips pushed against Tora’s. A low growl escaped his throat as she started to grind against the bulged in his jeans. The blood drops on her shirt now all that were left of the mornings events. Her hands traveled up to his hair, holding him in place as her tongue swirled against his. Tora moved his hands to her ass pushing her harder against his growing member. Her breathing heavier now she reached for the bottom hem of his shirt pulling up slightly giving him the hint he needed to remove it. “This too” she murmured against his lips. No hesitation in what she meant. She wanted whatever was left of Julri removed from her. He pulled her shirt off quickly, not wanting for their lips to be separated for longer than they had to be. Throwing her tank top across the room. 

Underneath Poppy’s shirt her breasts were bound in a light pink push up bra. Tora’s large hand hesitated before moving up her stomach slowly sinking his fingers under the wire. Pushing her nipple in between two fingers as he cupped her chest. A small moan crept against his neck, the sound of her enjoyment. “Take this off” He pulled at the right strap of her bra, his teeth were against her collar bone leaving small kisses against her skin. Poppy reached behind her unclasping the only thing covering what was left of her top half. Tora’s eyes widen at the sight of her exposed. She was perfect. Her milky skin, the perfect contrast to her rose bud nipples. He took both hands lifting each breast one at a time to his mouth. Tracing circles with his tongue on her nipples over kisses he had placed. One hand moving slowly back to her behind as he pushed her back down onto him. Another moan escaped her as she began to fumble with the button on his jeans. 

“Need some help sweetheart?” No response, only an eye roll as she managed to undo his first button. “Take these off” She purred. The challenge was real now as she mimicked his tone from earlier. A wicked grin flashed on his face as he moved her back down on the couch. Tora quickly undid the rest of his restraint leaving his jeans hanging playfully off his hips. Poppy reached up pulling down the rest of the material by his belt loops, his growing hunger for her no longer hideable causing her to blush at the sight of it. He laid down on top of her slowly, his elbows by either side of her head, her jeans still on. Taking her hand slowly he placed it inside his boxers. The girth filling her hand to where her fingers couldn't wrap all the way around. He sucked in a quick breath as she moved up and down against his skin. He eyed her slowly as his right hand left her chest and traveled to the heat between her legs. The fabric damp with her anticipation. 

“Do you want me to touch you” Tora whispered, only stoking her fire as she nodded yes against his chest. Her lips now tracing the tattoos that covered his skin. Tora undid the buttons to her pants pulling them down enough to reveal her white lace undies. Another groan had escaped him. His thumb moved the fabric aside while one finger slipped in between her folds. She was glistening for him, his mouth returned to her nipples as he entered another finger. Her hands removed themselves from his shaft and went to pull down the remainder of her jeans. Her legs kicked them off so that she could spread herself farther apart. Leaving just them just in underwear on her couch. She was panting at his fingers now, his pace quickening with her small moans that she was trying to hide. “Take me to the bedroom” Were the only words that had escaped her lips as his tongue went back to her mouth. He picked her up, both hands gripping her ass leaving dimples in her skin. Her legs wrapped around him. 

Her bed was definitely better than the couch. White comforter, plush as he laid her down. Tora went back to kissing her neck, his fingers pulling at her nipples before heading south making her mew. Poppy reached for the hem of his boxers pulling down, exposing the pubic hair just below the seam. Her touch was like fire as he felt her hand return to his shaft, her thumb running over the head finding the bead of liquid beginning to appear there. He knelt above her moving her legs apart with one hand on her thigh. “I’m going to taste you now” before she could object his tongue had entered her. Lapping up the juices that he had created. Poppy’s hips bucked against his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair as she tried to pull him away. Tora pushed Poppy back down his hands reaching for her breast massaging them, as her back arched against the mattress. His tongue relentless, making figure eights against her clit. She finally came undone against him. One hand still on her left breast, the other on the inside of her thigh keeping her legs apart so that she couldn't fight the feeling of his mouth. 

When her cries were finished he peared up at her. Her hair going every direction across the pillow. “Tired?” was his question to her as she held her eyes shut. His boxers had been removed and his length laid in between her legs waiting for her answer. Poppys hands were still in his hair as she pulled him up towards her face, kissing him hard. Her legs separated for him, the tip of him touching her entrance. “Are you sure you want to do this?” “Yes” she whispered against his lips. Tora pushed into her slowly. As Poppy gasped at the feeling of him filling her. Tora rocked into her back and forth until she had grown used to the feeling. She was tight against him but never let out a complaint as he picked up pace. He reached behind him grabbing hold of one of her thighs in the process, pushing it back with his forearm so he could enter her deeper. The sight of her breast bouncing beneath him with every thrust brought him close. His tongue fighting a delicate war with her moans and panting as Poppy’s hands pulled him closer to her. He thrusted once more before pulling out. The milky liquid landing carefully on her comforter. 

Poppy lay eyes half closed in a daze. Tora sighed in disbelief looking from her to the red stain that lay discreetly between them and her sheets. He pulled her close, almost onto his chest and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. “You okay?” It took a moment for her to respond. Her breathing heavy as she answered “I-? W-was it bad?” Poppy hesitated at her question. But knew he would at least be honest. “No it wasnt, at least not for me. Did I hurt you?” “No. It was better than I thought it would be.” “I accept the compliment sweetheart.” He couldn't tell if she was kidding. He had been as gentle as he could with her, and truthfully hadn't planned on it happening. He had been counting his blessings that this girl. His girl had let it go this far. “Can I ask you a question?” Tora paused before asking “Why not with the boyfriend” The gleam of surprise in her eye caught him off guard. “I think I always knew that something like this would happen. Maybe not losing the virginity to someone I just met sort of deal, but you know. I knew he was going to disappoint me. I couldn't waste it on him.” “And you don't think I will disappoint you?” “No Tora I don't, you’ve been kinder to me in these past few weeks than what he has been in years.” “Call it wishful thinking but I am glad it was you.” She kissed him softly on the cheek as she had said it. Leaving Tora impressed. She was always surprising him by her strength that way. His silence must have worried her as he looked up to see her frowning waiting for his response. With his right hand he reached up to touch the downward corner of her lip. “Take this off.” Poppy leaned her face into his touch, a smirk lurking just below his thumb. 

The end.


End file.
